


The Christmas Plan

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #11: <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/christmas-carol-with-jingle-bells-and-candles_zps850f18c9.jpg.html">Christmas music, jingle bells, greenery, ornaments.</a></p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Christmas Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #11: [Christmas music, jingle bells, greenery, ornaments.](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/christmas-carol-with-jingle-bells-and-candles_zps850f18c9.jpg.html)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Christmas Plan

~

“I owe you for this. Thank you for coming with me,” says Harry as they prepare to step through the Floo. 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “I cannot guarantee how I shall reply to impertinent questions, so be warned--” 

Harry clasps his hand, entwining their fingers. “There won’t be any,” he promises, hoping he’s right. “Everyone knows we’re together and they--” He pauses. “Well, they should be fine.” 

Severus snorts. “At least you didn’t attempt to lie about it,” he says as Harry throws the Floo powder in. 

Harry smiles faintly. “Why bother? You keep telling me I can’t lie worth a damn anyway.” 

Laughing, they arrive at the Burrow, to find the place a madhouse. Charlie’s in from Romania and he’s brought friends for the holidays, Hermione and Ron’s kids are at the age where they’re getting into everything, not to mention Ginny and her girlfriend, who insist on demonstrating Harpies moves inside the cottage. 

Severus’ arrival goes relatively unremarked upon, except for Molly, who gives him an exuberant hug, and for Arthur, who pulls him aside to ask him about some Muggle artefact. 

By the time they sit down for dinner, it feels as if Severus is a regular part of the family, which, if Harry has his way, he will be. 

Dinner is delicious, as always, and afterward, the Weasleys and their guests gather by Molly’s old pianoforte to sing Christmas carols. 

This year they’re a bit more organised, with Hermione handing around sheet music and Ron surreptitiously handing out tiny cups of spiked eggnog. “Trust me,” he whispers as he hands one each to Severus and Harry. “You’ll need this.” 

When the singing starts, Harry isn’t surprised that Severus has a lovely, deep voice. What he is surprised about is the peaceful look on his face as he sings. 

After the first few carols, Hermione pulls Harry aside. “Things are still going well with Severus, I see.” 

“Yes.” Harry glances over at him. He’s still singing, this time a duet with Charlie. And, as if he feels Harry staring, Severus turns, holding Harry’s gaze with his own. “Very well.” 

“This is serious, isn’t it?” Hermione smiles. “You’re in love.”

Startled, Harry blinks at her. “Yes. But how did you--?”

“Oh please. You’re an open book,” she says. “So what do you plan to do about it?” 

Harry slips his hand into his pocket, resting it against the ring box that he’s had for weeks as he’s waited for the right time to ask the most important question he ever will. “I’ve a plan,” he says. 

She smiles. “Good luck,” she says, and, leaning in, kisses his cheek. 

By the time Harry returns to Severus, the carol is over and Severus is waiting. “Everything all right?” he asks. 

Linking their arms, Harry leans against him and smiles. “Everything is perfect,” he says. “Happy Christmas.” 

~


End file.
